catsandwichfandomcom-20200214-history
The CatSandwich Podcast
The CatSandwich Podcast was started in 2011, and the first episode was released on the 11th of August using Podbean as its host. The CatSandwich Podcast was designed originally to be called "CatSandwich Answers life's big questions" but this idea was scrapped after the first episode when the crew decided to switch to being a funny news stories podcast instead. Another idea the crew were going to use was short intervals with a Emergency Radio Broadcast host talking about the end of the world, how to survive and announcing what was coming next as if the world was destroyed and the only piece of media that could be salvaged was the CatSandwich Podcast so he had to play it - This idea was also scrapped as the crew didn't quite think the listeners would understand what it was. Episode Guide A regular CatSandwich Podcast lasts for roughly an hour and talks about 5-7 topics, then some games on the market the hosts have played, then a wrap up section to end the podcast and talk about things that they hadn't covered. The podcast comes out once a month. This is a list of all episodes of the CatSandwich Podcast; Episode 1 - The TestCast This episode was simply to test how people would react to the podcast and whether people would like it. The podcast started with Antony saying the words "Attempt number 69" and all the other members of the group laughing at the number 69 - This paved the way for the immaturity of the rest of the podcasts. This podcast lasted for 43 minutes and 21 seconds and was the podcast where the season was planned out to be CatSandwich answers life's big questions. This was scrapped by episode 2. The list of topics for this episode are as follows; - What is the Best Super-Power? - How to Survive a Zombie Apocalypse - Design a Political Party - Games - Jetpack - Keith Moon Exploding Drum Kit - Facebook - Chocolate Printer Episode 2 - Robots and Honey Badgers This episode was the first episode that CatSandwich recorded where they switched to a podcast that made fun of news stories rather than answered questions like in Episode 1. The Episode starts with Tom and Joe saying how they had done a number one, and now it was time to do a number 2. This podcast weirdly had many American viewers watching it and had over 200 American views on 9/11 meaning people searched the words "Cat Sandwich Podcast" into YouTube on 9/11. The Topics in this podcast were; - A Triathlon Robot - The Halo Warthog in Forza 4 - Reward for Freedom Fighting Cow in Germany - Man accidently has penis removed after going to Hospital for circumcision - Replica Twighlight wedding dress for Sale - Who Listens to Podcasts? - 1 in 10 Pets in on Facebook - Honey Badgers - Gaming - American Comedy vs. British Comedy - Chocolate Printer Episode 3 - Fascist Goats and Viagra This episode is known because it was the first episode where Antony wasn't in it. Antony did not appear in the Podcast because he had walked awkwardly on his leg and dislocated it meaning Tom and Joe had to record without him. This episode started with Tom and Joe trying to find Mathmatical ways of explaining what number Podcast they were on (1 more than 2, 2 less than 5 ect.). This episode was also the episode where Tom and Joe read out All their junk mail from the CatSandwich E-Mail. The Topics for this Podcast were; - Russian footage of Yeti - Fascist Goat stolen - Man shows Arse to Queen - Space flights - Gaming - Junk-Mail Episode 4 - Curiosity in Acapulco This was the episode where Antony came back from injuring his leg. Antony seemed to talk much more during this podcast, he blamed it on the water he was drinking an said that it must have been spiked, making him talk more. The podcast started with Tom and Joe asking Antony what podcast they were on and Antony answering 4, this was technically true for Antony who had missed Episode 3. The Topics in this Podcast were; - 31% of people in Britain have water damaged their phone - Maximum Security prison raided to find Peacocks, Pot and prisoners out of their cells inside - Police beer sting - Curiosity Rover is being launched to Mars - Littlewoods Advert causes people to complain - Black Friday - Hipsters - Gaming